The Story of the Special Twins
by Frightening lttle Monster
Summary: This is the story of Renesmee Carlie and Ej Edward Junior Cullen's life.
1. Happy Birthday!

**This is my first fanfiction. I'm a huge fan of twilight and all of the books and I want to share some of my stories with you.**

The story of the special twins.

_This is a story of Edward and Bella's twins Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Ej (Edward junior) Mason Cullen. These two twins have great powers and this is their story of their life. This story takes place five years after the two were born and they are seventeen years old._

Chapter one

**Happy Birthday!**

BPOV

"Five years ago a gave birth to two beautiful twins, Renesmee and Ej Cullen. I almost died from saving my children but thanks to Edward I get to live forever with him and my two beautiful children. Renesmee has long reddish golden spiral curls, just like Edwards, that go half way down her back. She has my chocolate brown eyes from when I was a human and pale skin. Ej on the other hand has brown hair just like me that is just like Edward's hair. He has Edward's beautiful green eyes from when he was a human. Renesmee has the power to show people what she is thinking through a touch of her finger and Ej can communicate with people through his mind. I love them with my life."

RPOV

It is mine and Ej's birthday to day and my parents say that they have a surprise for Ej and me.

I was sitting on the end of the piano bench and Ej was lying on the other end with his head in my lap while I was practicing a new song, occasionally he would sing a few bars, I'm the pianist and he is the singer.

"_So… what do you think Mom and Dad are going to get us", _Ejasked, in his head, looking up at me.

"_I don't know. Probably something big because they had to store it in Emmett's garage."_

Ej sat up and scooted next to me, "_Alice is planning on taking you shopping for your gift from her and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper are going to take me on a hunting trip in the far north of Canada."_

Just then Alice danced into the room and sat down next to Ej. "It's time she said as she pulled me and Ej by the hands outside where everyone was standing outside of Emmett's garage.

**I hope you like my fist chapter and I will have more soon.**

**-****Frightening lttle Monster.**


	2. Surprise!

Chapter Two

**Surprise!**

EJPOV

When we got outside everyone was gathered around Emmett's garage. Mom and Dad were on one side with everyone else on the other.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY", they all yelled!

"Thank you", Nessie and I said together. Mom walked forward and gave both of us a hug, "I love you two".

Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands, "Come on lets open the gifts"!

Dad rolled his eyes at her and opened up the doors to reveal two band new cars. One of them, a red Chevy Corvette, had a big, black, bow on it with a tag on it that had Renesmee's name on it in red marker and the other one was a black, Dodge Viper with a white strip and red bow on it with a name tag with my name on it. OH MY GOD!! I would have jumped up and down a screamed like a little girl if Renesmee hadn't done it first.

RPOV

OH MY FUDGING GOD!!!!! I got a corvette! "Can I drive it?"

"Yes, but be safe." My Dad said.

I ran over to it and threw off the bow and hopped in. The inside was black leather with black accents. It roared to life under me and then I was on my way. I weaved my way through the woods to the highway. I sped down the highway going over 120 all the way to Grandpa Charlie's house. I pulled into the drive way and idled there for awhile. He came out and stared at my car. I got out and ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"What do you think of my new car?"

He just stood there, shocked. "Grandpa", I backed away, waving my hand in his face, "hello"?

"Where did you get that"?

"It's my birthday today. Mom and Dad got it for me", I smiled at him.

"Well, happy birthday."

"Do you want to take it for a test drive?" He just nodded. "Great!"

He got in the driver's seat, shacking hard, and pulled out of the driveway. We drove around for awhile and once he had had his fun, we went back to his house.

EJPOV

I pulled up to Grandpa Charlie's house after him and Nessie pulled in, pulling up by Grandpa's door and got out. I think he just about had a heart attack after seeing her car and now mine.

"Grandpa", I said shaking his hand.

"Oh you too!"

"Yup, happy birthday me!"

"_Retard", Renesmee said._

"Do you want to drive mine now?"

"Sure", Grandpa said. Then we both got in and drove away.

"_I got the rest of my gifts after you left." He laughed. "I got a guitar from Grandma and Grandpa and $500 from Alice and Rosalie. Better go back quick before they take yours back."_

RPOV

With that I was gone racing to Mom and Dad. When I got back, I parked my car in the new garage that they built for Ej and me and ran into the house. They were waiting in the living room for me, all of them. Esme stood up and brought over a new computer and a recording set to record my music. Then, Emmett stood up and handed me an envelope. Inside of it was a note that read

_**Money for you shopping trip with Alice.**_

Attached to the letter was $1,000. One other thing fell out of the envelope, a sheet of paper from The University of Seattle. The look on my face said it all.

Emmett's booming laughter startled me, "You don't get it." I shook my head, "We are going to collage!"

**Hope you liked it. Pleeaase Review!!! I won't be able to write more until later because I have Volleyball this week but, I will try.**

**-**_**Frightening lttle Monster**_


	3. Surprise Guests

Chapter three

**Surprise guests.**

TPOV (Tanya)

I knew that today was Renesmee and Ej's birthday and my family and I were planning on stopping by but, I didn't know what to get them. I was told by Esme and Carlisle that the kids were planning on going to college. It took me awhile to think this through with my family and then we decided what we were going to get them.

RPOV

Once Ej got home we sat down around the dining table and started to plan out everything about college. We were deep into discussion when we heard someone pulled into the driveway, someone not human because they were going fast for human speed. We looked at each other, puzzled. Edward, Dad, jumped up from the table and ran to the door. Everyone got up and ran behind him. Ej and I pushed are way to the front. Outside were two Cadillac escalades out of a black on crawled out Eleazer from the driver's seat and Garrett from shotgun. From a white hybrid crawled out Tanya from the driver's seat, Kate from shotgun, and Carman from the back. They came up to Dad and gave him a hug then turned to me and Ej, "Happy birthday".

"What is it?"

Tanya just laughed, "Silly, the white car. We heard that you were going to college so we went out and bought you a bigger car to fit all of you stuff. You two have to share though."

"Sweet", Ej and I said at the same time.

"Thank you", I ran up and gave her a hug.

"How about you come inside and we can talk a little longer if you don't mind", Carlisle said opening the doors that everyone could walk in.

"Can Renesmee and I take the car for a drive? Please", asked Ej.

"Sure", our Mom said.

"Yes, I get to drive first", I said as I climbed into the driver's seat. The smooth black leather felt good under my skin as I slid in. I drove all the way to Seattle before we switched and drove back. When we got back Ej parked it in our garage, thank god they made it big or we wouldn't have anywhere to park it, and went into the house were Dad was playing the piano. I slid onto the bench by Dad and Ej sat on the other side of me. I started to play with him and Ej sang a few lines. By then everyone was in the room listening. Mom came and sat down by Ej. Right then and there we were a family, everyone loved each other. We live foreverto love each other.

EJPOV

After the Denali's left, everyone when to their rooms. Renesmee and I ran back to our cabin, where we took a shower and went to bed. My bedroom is across the hall from my Mom and Dad's room. I enjoy the forest so my walls area dark green. I have a huge bed with a sky light above it so I can look out into the night. Renesmee's room is to the left of mine see likes the open sky so her room is light blue and her bedding is white like the clouds. We share a huge closet just like our Mom and Dad's and it joins our rooms together.

"_Goodnight Ej."_

"_Goodnight Renesmee."_

RPOV

I got up this morning and went into my closet were Ej was standing staring at his clothes. I knew he was having trouble picking out an outfit, so I walked over and grabbed a pair of light, holey jeans and a v-neck white t-shirt and a pair of brown shoes. He just looked at me laughed, took them, and walked away to change. I turned to my clothes not knowing what to wear. I decided on a black turtle neck shirt with sleeves that came to my elbows and a grey dress with thick straps. I threw on a pair of black pumps, pulled my curly hair into a bun, and ran to the house where Ej was already.

When I got to the house everyone was dressed already. Alice came up to me and stared at my choice of clothes, "Not bad".

Then she turned around, lapped her hands together and squealed, "Let's go shopping"!


	4. College shopping

Chapter Four

**College Shopping**

RPOV

Everyone was planning on going so, everyone piled into my Cadillac and we were off to the mall. When we got there the guys went their separate way, while the girls headed off to the closest store. We all agreed that if we picked out something that Alice didn't like or want to get, she got to pick something she liked out for us. While we were in the store Alice went around to every rack and started plucking off shirts, bottoms, and dresses off and handing them to us. By the time we were done, everyone had about five to ten bags for themselves. We put our bags in my car and headed back in to find the guys.

They were in Hollister, looking at jeans and tops. Alice skipped to their side and started pulling off clothing one after another and throwing them at them. While she was tending to them I walked over to a rack and pulled off several pairs of jeans, some shoes, and a few tops. Alice walked over to me with a dress, a cardigan, and some more tops. I didn't really like the dress but I took it and pulled some sweat pants off of a rack and put it on my pile. She just shook her head and skipped away. I picked out a few more things and went and checked out. After that I went over to help Ej. This was my time to help him since Alice was off helping Dad, Uncle Jasper and Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, and Mom, she still didn't trust her. I pulled off some sweatshirts and t-shirts, some jeans, and a few button up shirts and handed them to Ej. After everyone was done we all put our stuff in the car and went back inside, we will be making a lot of trips by the way this is going.

The girls went to a shoe store while the guys headed to a sports shop. Inside, Alice started setting box after box in front of us, telling us to try them on. Sometimes I would stand up and get a few boxes for them and myself. After that was all done we had a total of twenty boxes of shoes for each of us, plus five boxes of shoes for each of the guys. We gave the bags of shoes to the guys and headed off to do the rest of the stores.

By the end of the day we had filled the car to the top, of course we couldn't forget Carlisle and Esme, so there were a few bags in there for them. It was so full, we had Esme come and pick up some of the guys. When she got there in Emmett's jeep it was well past eight-thirty. We still had one more stop to make so we unloaded some of our bags. She took Jasper, Edward, Ej, and Emmett home so we could finish.

We stopped at Target to get some school supplies. Bella and Rosalie headed off to get the basics, notebooks, folders, pens, pencils, and everything else while Alice and I went to get bedding and accessories for our dorm. By the end we had gotten Rosalie red rose bedding and the rest of the set, Bella ivory bedding and the rest of the set, Edward light blue bedding and the set, Jasper a navy set, Emmett a grey set, Ej a green set, Alice got a light purple and pink bed set and the accessories, and me a red, black, and white set with the accessories. Alice insisted that she get us all new luggage and no one could stop her, they all matched our bedding.

We got home around midnight. Everyone was just sitting in the living room watching sports. Alice skipped into the room and threw the guy's bed sets at them. It was late so, Ej, Mom, Dad, and I all said goodnight and took off out the back door back to the cottage. When we got there Ej and I took a bath after Mom and Dad went to their room. After we were done taking our turn in the shower we headed off to bed.

In the morning we all stated to pack our bags. Before we could officially start we had to determine what cars we were going to take. Mom was going to take her Ferrari, Dad was going to take his Volvo, Emmett was taking his jeep, Rosalie was taking her BMW, Alice was taking her Porsche, Ej was taking his Viper, I'm taking the Cadillac, and I let Jasper take my Corvette. Since we all knew what car we were taking we were able to start packing. We all helped each other; Alice went from room to room making sure we brought everything she wanted. It was a good thing Emmett and Jasper made a driveway that led back to our cottage because we had so many bags. We took turns bring our cars back so that we could fill them once we were done. Dad was first because he could pack faster. All of his bags took up the back plus, the back seats, Ej was second, he filled his trunk and the passage seat since he didn't have a back seat, Mom was next, she too filled her trunk, back seat and passenger seat, I was last and I filled my trunk, the way back seats were folded down, plus the second row of seats, I had a few bags of Alice's in there, and I had a few bags like my purse and back pack in the passenger seat. After everyone was done packing we decided that we should go hunting before we left in the morning.

Mom, Rosalie, Alice, and I stayed close to home with Esme and Carlisle while Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Ej went further north to find some grizzly. After we jumped the river, we came across a pack of elk. Mom took down the biggest in the herd while Rose and I got some of the bigger doe. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle got the smaller ones. The one I took down was easy and once it was down I sank my teeth into its neck and the warm liquid soothed my dry throat. After we got home, the guys got there a little more than half an hour later. Emmett was disappointed because Ej got the biggest one. Everyone just laughed.

The next morning Alice had all of our outfits picked out. For herself, she had a pair of white skinny jeans, a black, long-sleeved, turtle neck sweater with a red belt, and red pumps, for jasper she had blue jeans, brown shoes, and a white button-up shirt, Rosalie had a black tub-top dress that was form fitting and it came to her knees with a pair of black peep-toe stilettos, Emmett had a grey button-up shirt with a black, grey, and white sweater vest, jeans, and brown shoes, Dad had just a navy t-shirt, jeans, and brown shoes, he refused to wear what Alice picked out, Mom had a grey sweater dress that had a neck line that gapped open and black flats, Ej wore jeans, brown shoes, and a navy sweater, and I had on skinny jeans, pumps, and a black blazer.

We said our goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle and left to go to school. It took about half an hour because of the way we drive. We left around eleven-thirty and got there around noon so, we were one of the first people there. The place was huge. I was so excited that I literally was jumping up and down. This was going to be fun!


	5. authors note

**Author's Note**

**I need some help. I have been sick the last few days and I'm in a moment that I don't know what to write. I would like your help thinking of a new subject to write about Renesmee and Ej.**

**Leave your own ideas and I will try and add them into a story.**

**-Frightening lttle Monster**


	6. COllage

Chapter Five

**College**

EJPOV

Alice and I walked to the front desk while the others stayed in their cars. The lady at the desk looked around the age of about twenty-five. She gawked at us as we walked up to her. I introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Ej Cullen and this is my sister Alice", she had to be my sister for some complicated reasons, "and we are here to check in".

"Oh, um, let me see." She rummaged through some files before coming out with ours. "Here we go EJ you are in room 24 with Emmett, Edward, and Jasper Hale and Alice you are across the hall in room 23 with Isabella, Renesmee, and Rosalie Hale."

"Um can we get the Hale's papers, too? They are our cousins", Alice asked.

"Sure, here you go. I hope you have a good school year."

When we got out to the cars there was a huge, and I mean HUGE, crowd of kids, boys and girls, surrounding our cars staring.

I called to Dad and Renesmee in my head, "_I think it's time that you guys come out and make sure you tell the others."_

Mom got out of her car at the same time Rosalie did and Alice went over to her car and opened the door to get something I dug into the conversation on the other side of the parking lot. _"Hot! Man those girl are hot, plus their rich. Ferrari, Porsche, BMW, Cadillac, I wonder if I could hook up with one of them."_

That discussed me. Dad was listening to them to so he walked over to Mom and put his arm around Mom, Jasper and Emmett followed and went to put their arms around Rosalie and Alice. I walked over to Renesmee and grabbed her hand and we all strolled into the school.

RPOV

When I entered the dorm, there was a long counter to my right with four stools and on the other side of it was the kitchen. To my right was a closet that we would store our coats and anything else. On the other side of the closet was a huge sitting area with a huge flat screen TV, a couch, a loveseat, and two chairs. Behind the couch close to the wall was a square table. Pass the table was a hall way, down the hall was the first door to my right was the bathroom, the first door to my left was Alice's room and right after it was Mom's room, the next door to my left was Rosalie's room, and the last door at the end of the hall was my room.

After we had managed to get all of our clothes out of our cars and into our closets Alice went out with jasper to get some food for EJ and me.

Ej and I walked around the school for a little while. We found all of our class rooms and did a little more exploring before we headed back to our rooms.

It was around eight when we got back. Dad was in our room and Mom was sitting in his lap with his arms around her. They were in my room because Emmett and Rosalie wanted to be alone. I went and sat by Dad and Ej sat at my feet. Her loosened one arm from around Mom and put it around my shoulder pulling me in to kiss my head.

We sat there for a while before got really bored. I reached over to the coffee table and picked up the remote to the TV. I turned on a random channel, funny it was all about clothes. The next thing I knew Alice burst through the door and jumped on the couch next to me, "Have I missed anything?"

Everyone started laughing. Jasper came in full of groceries and saw what was going on and started laughing, too.

"It's not funny", Alice whined.

"What's going on", Emmett said as he came into the room with Rosalie.

"Alice got a little over excited about a TV show", I said.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room a second later. We all sat down and talked for a while, by the time it was ten I was fighting to keep my eyes open. A few minutes later Dad was caring me to my bed.

"Sleep now Renesmee."

EJPOV

Today is Monday and we are starting school. I had most of my classes with Renesmee and some of the m I had with Alice and all of the other. The day went by pretty fast and it felt like I still should be first hour.

Alice insisted that we get out and celebrate our first day of College. She spent an hour trying to find a place for us to go. We decided on a little place that had a dance floor and everything. Dad called Carlisle and Esme to see if they wanted to come too. They said they would be an hour late but they would be there. Alice had to get everyone ready so we left around eight and got there around eight-fifteen.

RPOV

Tonight was going to be a blast. We got there when they were playing fast, pulsing music. Alice pulled Jasper onto the dance floor and Emmett grabbed Rosalie and followed them. Dad, Mom, and Ej went and sat down on bar stools and watched them. The next thing I knew I was being pulled out onto the dance floor by Emmett because Rosalie left. We danced three full songs before Carlisle and Esme got here. They put on some slow songs and everyone went out to dance. I danced with Dad first then Ej. Emmet insisted that I dance with him, too. By eleven Ej and I were getting tired. We left the club with Esme and Carlisle. We went to bed so that we didn't fall over sleepy in class.


End file.
